MartySays
Section 1.0: Introduction MartySays '''(later known as '''EllenSays '''and presumably '''TeddySays)' ' was a user and commenter on GoComics, and the first of the New Pollers. Part 1.1: First Appearance MartySays' first poll appeared on November 15, 2017. It entailed of: "poll: what was your favorite science experiment in middle school? thank you" -MartySays, November 15, 2017 Section 2.0: Summary Because of the Poll War in the past, many commenters strongly objected to his polls. But even though there was this backlash, he still kept polling. However, he kept his polls relatively strip-related. The Anti-Polls were created, and there was a counter-survey group believing that polls cause a massive disruption to the comment section. This also led to a plethora of imitators who created polls like him and also got backlash. However, most of these were ignored, as MartySays usually took the featured comment before anyone else, though other people like Hev1 would usually snatch that comment right from under Marty's nose. Part 2.1: The Narwhals Because of the sharp resistance to MartySays, a group of users moved to defend him. This group is called the Narwhals, the anti-censorship group wanting to protect MartySays from those who fight to prevent a second Poll War. Section 3.0: The Rise of the Resistance and the Rebellion As MartySays' polls became more and more off topic everyday, the resistance and dissent against his polls increased. It soon became apparent that he was using a second account, "boosted" to try and capture featured comment by having boosted spam his comment to get more replies. More evidence of this was revealed on November 19th. MartySays replied to his own poll, saying, "oop, got to make this featured comment." Part 3.1: The Next Day The next day, user 0A1S2D3F4G5H wrote a comment summarizing the evidence that MartySays was really a troller. The comment was featured and at it's peak had 71 replies, most agreeing with 0A1S2D3F4G5H. Part 3.2: The Emails, Comments and Demands Many other comments were also written that day calling for MartySays to be banned. MartySays did not help his case, as he ranted and complained and helped certify himself as a troller and spammer in the process. Many users sent emails to the comment section moderator, demanding that MartySays be banned. Section 4.0: The First and Last Victory The next day, November 21, 2017, MartySays and his other accounts were banned from the comment section after a week of polls, spam, and intense fighting. The Narwhals admitted to MartySays being a troll, although still defended his polls in the comment section, while the Anti-Polls celebrated their hard fought victory. Part 4.1: MartySays' Return On November 26, 2017, comments under the name of MartySays appeared again. There was no evidence if it was the real MartySays, or just an imitator, yet the account was still reported and banned. Part 4.2: First Appearance on the Wiki A user on the Big Nate Comments Section Wiki, claiming to be MartySays, promised a dramatic return to the comments section on December 1st. On the days prior to the supposed return, the user vandalized pages on the wiki, proposed truces that he immediately violated, built up drama, and wreaked havoc on the wiki. Fortunately, the chaos was mostly confined to the wiki and did not spill over into the comment section. Section 5.0: Battle of the Determined, the Defiant, the Persistent and the Annoying On December 1, 2017, a user going by the name of TeddySays posted a completely unrelated poll in the comment section. However, this user was swiftly banned. There is no evidence that the user on the wiki and TeddySays are the same person or that either of them are MartySays, but it is widely assumed that this is the case, and even if TeddySays wasn't MartySays, he still was going to post unrelated polls. The Comment Section had once again foiled the plans of MartySays and preserved the peace. Narwhals and Anti-Polls were all in agreement that MartySays should be banned from the comment section. Section 6.0: The Defense of MartySays BiggerNate91 defended MartySays throughout this period, begging users to accept MartySays' demands in order to keep peace, and the Narwhals protected MartySays from those who tried to fight him. Part 6.1: The Act of the Acceptance However, after everyone decided that MartySays should be banned from the comments section, BiggerNate91 and the Narwhals started to accept the presumed defeat of MartySays. Section 7.0: The Threat On December 3rd 2017, user SouthWoodPark56 said he would continue to post polls the next day. This user posted quite a few polls at the end of Poll War I. Some speculated that this might have been Martysays' original account, as SouthWoodPark56 was created long before MartySays, but there is no evidence to support this claim. In any event, the threat stirred up all of the controversy again and there was a mini war in his comment. However, the user never carried through with his threat and the matter was dropped. Section 8.0: List of MartySays' Polls Here is a list of polls that MartySays has created as of November 21, 2017 Part 9.0: Message from the Resistance and the Rebellion MartySays is known to vandalize select pages of this wiki. Keep a look out for him, please.